


Assassin's and Birthdays

by ElectronicStar



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, post Age of Ultron, ragnarök never happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 16:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16453049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectronicStar/pseuds/ElectronicStar
Summary: Bruce returns to Natasha on her Birthday.





	Assassin's and Birthdays

****Normally Natasha didn't celebrate her birthdays. Never. But since Clint became her best friend she was always forced to do anything. Even if it meant eating dinner with him. But since the number of her friends rose and one of them happened to be Tony Stark, they made parties for her. Big parties. It's Tony Stark after all.

 

She always managed to get away early though, without anyone noticing. Nat wasn't used to this much attention at all and even though they all knew it they still threw a party for her.

 

After the Avengers were broken apart, Natasha spent her brithdays like she wanted again. Not celebrating and on a mission. She knew Steve got Clint and the others out of jail, so she kinda expected a Happy Birthday Card waiting in her mail box, since they did the last two years. They were all on the same side and she didn't mind letting Clint know where she lived (plus always gave him her aliases). It was a bit weird. She never really cared for her birthday but was still happy that her friends remembered it.

 

When Natasha entered her little apartment, after coming back from yet another tiring mission, she already knew something's different. The lights in her living room were on and she heard noises. Maybe it was Clint paying her a visit but to make sure it wasn't him, she took her gun and slowly went towards the living room. Of course also eyeing her surrounding's in case there's more than one 'guest' in here.

 

But as she got closer, she was 99,9% sure it's just one person. So maybe it was Clint, or someone very stupid for breaking into her apartment. Then she eventually stepped into the room and aimed at the person standing there. Natasha was also about to threaten him, but she immediately forgot what she wanted to say when she recognized him.

 

Right there in the middle of her living room was Bruce, holding a bouquet of roses and a little wrapped present. He was obviously waiting for her the whole time. Natasha didn't even care how he was able to find her. The only thing that mattered was that he's back. And she was still aiming a gun at him. “Natasha.” It was just one word, but she could already hear in his voice how happy he was to see her again. Finally, she put the gun away again and slowly went over to him.

 

It kinda felt like a dream and if it was, she never wanted to wake up again. “Happy birthday.” He gave her the roses when she was close enough and when she took them she knew it's real. It felt too real for it to be a dream. Natasha thought of all kind of things she'd do if he ever came back, but now that it happened she didn't know what to do. Except one thing. “I'm sorr—“ Before he could finish this one word Nat put the roses away, pulled him closer to her and kissed him.

 

It took him by surprise, but he quickly kissed her back and wrapped his arms around her waist. A few seconds later she pulled back reluctantly and looked into his eyes. “If you say you're sorry, I'm gonna hurt you.” She said more teasing than threatening and he just smiled at her. “You're the boss.” He teased right back. Nat was about to pull him back to her again, but he wouldn't let her kiss him and it annoyed her extremely.

 

Seeing her irritation, he held up the little box urging her to take it. “Happy brithday.” He repeated and Natasha really liked to kiss that smile off his face, but he wanted her to open her present and so she did it. In the box was a ring, shining in every color. “It's made of a rare metal from Asgard. Thor gave it to me.”

 

“It's beautiful.” Bruce grinned at her reaction. “But you know what's better than this ring?” Now that caught him off guard. “W-what is?”

 

“Seeing you here.” She replied and pulled him into a kiss again. “And if you disappear again, I'll kill you.” Added Nat a few seconds later and made him laugh. “Don't worry. I'm not planning to disappear anytime soon. In fact I'd like to stay here if I may.”

 

“I'd be mad if you didn't stay.” And from now on she'll never let him go again.

 

 


End file.
